weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report
Name Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report. Description Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report is set for release 2015, written by S. D. Perry and published by Insight Editions. Book “Inside Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report, you will find detailed information on the life-cycle of the xenomorph, those who had the misfortune to come into contact with it, the habitats in which the creature has been encountered, and a breakdown of the most effective weapons to use against it, from pulse rifles to flamethrowers. The last word on the alien, Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report contains all the information you’ll need to track down one of these creatures, and maybe even survive the encounter. This in-universe book will utilize over thirty years’ worth of Alien movie concept art, production design art, film stills, and other visual assets to create a deeply engrossing reading experience that will thrill fans of the franchise. Covering events and characters from Prometheus, Alien, Aliens, Alien III and Alien Resurrection, Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report will be a uniquely immersive journey into a world that has thrilled audiences for over three decades." The contents of the book includes; The book (160 pages, in hardback). 20 different inserts. Photos. Concepts. Behind-the-scenes. Illustrations. Other artwork. 'The book also features a wealth of inserts and removable items, including security cards, notes written by key characters, clandestine Weyland-Yutani paperwork.' Continuity Author S.D. Perry with illustrati Markus Pansegrau (Cover Design, Xenomorph illustrations), Patrick Pigott (Cover Sculpt), Don Bies (Cover Paint), Anthony Mestas (Cover Paint) and John R. Mullaney (Weapons and vehicle illustrations). Two versions available with the Collector's Edition incased in a resin and plastic alien sculpt. • 9.25” x 11” book with exclusive sculpted cover created by renowned collectibles sculptor Patrick Pigott and colored by ex-ILM artist Don Bies. • 160 pages plus a stunning gatefold featuring a jaw-dropping original illustration of the Sulaco ship from Aliens • 20 insert items that bring to life key moments from the Alien movies • Features material from Prometheus, Alien, Aliens, Alien 3, and Alien Resurrection and is one of the first books to bring the worlds of Prometheus and the Alien films together • Amazing new narrative that sees the sinister Weyland-Yutani Corporation explore the secrets of the Xenomorph • Contains over 30 original illustrations by Xenomorph expert Markus Pansegrau, who has painstakingly recreated each version of the creature seen in the movies with stunning digital art • Contains 10 illustrations by Alien tech expert John R. Mullaney, including cutaways of the Dropship and APC, and uniquely detailed renderings of the ships Nostromo and Sulaco and iconic weapons such as the Pulse Rifle and Smart Gun. • Pvt. Hudson’s discharge papers • Veterinarian report on Jonesy the cat • Medical report on facehugger victim Marachuk, John J. • Carter J. Burke’s communication card • Chest X-ray showing Xenomorph implantation • Signed certificate of canonicity by Middlebrook S. • Bug Stomper Dropship sticker • Exclusive extracts from prisoner Morse’s tell-all novel, Space Beast 'Extract' Facehugger After delivery of the necrotropic embryo, the facehugger stay attached to the host until the implantation is secure; times appear to range between twenty minutes to sixteen hours. It is unknown how the facehugger receives it's signal to disengage from the host, although scant eveidence implies recombinant plasmid chemical pulse; it's semelparous purpose fulfilled, the facehugger then crawls away to die. The host often wakes shortly afterwards, and does not appear to be aware of the plantation. After effects noted include a sore throat and slight temperature. All recorded variations of the facehugger are capable of expelling acid. The creature encountered by the Nostromo melted through Kane's face shield in seconds to gain direct access to a suitable orifice; aboard the USS Sulaco a facehugger carrying a queen embryo similarly accessed Ellen Ripley's hypersleep chamber. Records from Hadley's Hope suggest that initial attempts to contain the facehuggers failed; resulting in several deaths; the LV-426 colonist finally enclosed specimens in an alkaloid nahcolite water bath, which apparently rendered the acid ineffective. Containers were made of WY Medgrade Tempurglass. SO (Science Office) Ash was the first to suggest Xenomorph XX121's blood is fluorine based. When the AP attempted to remove the facehugger from XO Kane, the organism spurted a highly caustic compound that subsequently ate through two full decks of the USCSS Nostromo. At Hadley's Hope, an undetermined number of colonist were burned or killed in attempts to remove implanting facehuggers. All stages of Xenomorphs XX121 exhibit this biology. UD-4L Cheyenne Dropship The UD-4L Cheyenne Dropship is a multi-functional combat utility craft primarily designed to transport troops and materials from an orbiting craft to a terrestrial troop site. It is also heavily armed and armored, and operates as air support for ground troops. The Cheyenne has proven a popular craft amongst pilots. It consistently preforms above it's design specs and its versatility allows the pilot to adapt to the unpredictability of combat as well as safely handle ship-to-surface transports. Timeline See also Also available are the following books: Alien Dairies (2013) Alien: The Archive (2014) References Citations Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report Alien: The Weyland-Yutani Report Footnotes Category:Books